por el amor de una mujer
by Ferny Prentiss
Summary: Que pasa cuando Sean Hotchner se enamore de Emily Prentiss, ¿que dirá hotch al respecto si el también eta enamorado de ella? comenten tambien me pueden leer en
1. Chapter 1

Era un jueves por la noche, Aaron Hotchner acababa de llegar de trabajar, entro a la casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su hijo Jack el cual ya estaba dormido; le dio un beso en su frente lo cobijo y salió de su habitación.

Era tarde y alguien tocaba su puerta, salió a ver quien era y fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse con su hermano Sean al cual no veía hace algunos años.

-Sean?...,¿Qué haces aquí?, cuanto tiempo sin verte –dijo

-Hola Aaron, le alegro de verte hermano-dijo con una sonrisa en su boca y le dio un abrazo a su hermano

-¿Y dime que te trae por aquí tan tarde?-lo invito a entrar a la casa

-Bueno vine a pedirte un favor…. Hace algunos días me quede sin trabajo y sin ningún lugar donde vivir, yo quería saber si… me dejarías estar en tu casa por algunos días en lo que encuentro un nuevo empleo.

-Claro que si, ¿pero porque no fuiste con mamá?

-Desde que deje la escuela no he tenido mucha comunicación con ella, no quiero ser una carga para ella…. Vamos Aaron por favor déjame quedarme aquí solo unas semanas, además podría cuidar a Jack en lo que tuestas trabajando….

-¿Enserio?, me parece perfecto… muy bien puedes quedarte aquí, pero prométeme que encontraras un nuevo empleo

-Claro que lo hare, solo necesito tiempo, te parece si mañana hablamos de esto, te veo cansado y la verdad yo también lo estoy….viaje durante muchas horas y me gustaría dormir

-Esta bien mañana hablamos de esto, descansa…

Sean dormiría en un sofá mientras adaptaban la habitación para huéspedes; a Aarón le agradaba en cierta forma la idea de que su hermano se quedara con ellos porque asi Jack no estaría solo y podría salir a pasear y jugar con alguien mas, pero el conocía a su hermano y no estaba totalmente seguro de que su hermano fuera a encontrar un empleo….Pero tenia un presentimiento de que todo saldría bien con él.

…..

A la mañana siguiente Aaron despertó y se dirigió al trabajo, el equipo no tenia caso y además era un dia bastante tranquilo, pronto noto la presencia de su hermano que venia acompañado de Jack, asi que salió de su oficina y se dirigió a ellos.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Aaron

-Jack quería venir a verte y saludarte…

-¡Papi!-Sonó la voz de Jack y rápidamente corrió para darle un gran abrazo a su padre

-Hola campeón ¿Cómo va todo?...

-¿Hotch?-se hoyo la voz de JJ-Perdona por interrumpir….. ¿Espera eres tu Sean?, hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos estas tan cambiado, me alegra verte – JJ y Sean se saludaban

Poco a poco todos los del equipo se acercaron a saludar a Sean, Aaron les presento a Rossi y a Emily a los cuales no había conocido.

-El es el agente Rossi

-David Rossi, es un gusto conocerte Sean. Saludo amablemente a Sean y tomo su mano

-Y ella es la agente Prentiss

-Hola soy Emily Prentiss, mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte-dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tomando su mano

Por unos segundos ellos dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus bocas

-Bueno, creo que Jack tiene que ir a casa a comer y a terminar su tarea-Hotch dijo al momento en que ellos dos separaban sus manos que hace un momento estaban entrelazadas.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos, fue un gusto volver a verlos chicos y un placer conocerlos agentes Rossi y Prentiss ….- Sean no le quitaba la mirada a Emily- Hasta luego espero volver a verlos pronto- se despidió y salió de la unidad con Jack tomado de la mano.


	2. Los Primeros Problemas

Sean salió con el pequeño tomado de la mano, Hotch se notaba un poco extrañado su semblante había cambiado. Se escucho la voz de JJ al lado de Emily, estaba muy emocionada y tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca

-¡Oh dios! viste como te miraba Emily, no te quitaba los ojos de encima

-No, vamos JJ es el hermano de mi jefe me miro como a cualquier persona, como te mira a ti y a García -Penélope se acerco a ella

-Discúlpame Emily pero casi se le caía la baba, acaso no te diste cuenta que no quería soltar tu mano-dijo Penélope con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Además Sean es guapísimo si yo fuera tu no perdería ni un momento mas-Penélope dijo riendo a carcajada

-En realidad no lo creo chicas….

-¿Y te gusta Emily?-pregunto JJ

-Yo….No les voy a decir-sonrió al ver la cara que habían puesto las dos cuando lo dijo

-¡No!-las dos gritaron-Emily no seas cruel somos tus amigas debes contarnos todo

-Ok chicas ya esta bien, acepto que es muy guapo y claro que me gusto pero eso no significa nada los acabo de conocer-dijo al ver la cara emocionada de Penélope

-Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Sean, el es buen chico y es muy guapo dijo JJ

-Si claro eso lo se pero tendría que conocerlo mas

-Eso es muy fácil, te arreglaremos una cita con el Penélope miro a JJ y las dos rieron

-Oh no! Ni se les ocurra, preferiría que si en verdad le gusto las cosas pasaran por si mismas….. ¿Entendido?

-Pero Emily…..

-Lo siento chicas pero tengo que irme, mejor mañana hablamos- Salí rápidamente de la unidad para que no siguieran haciendo preguntas he incomodándome sobre el tema.

Emily se preguntaba porque había cambiado tan rápidamente el humor de Hotch, ¿Qué le había molestado tanto?…

Tal vez no quería que su hermano fuera a la unidad. Subió a su auto y se dirigía a casa, tenia bastantes cosas que pensar sobre lo que había pasado el día de hoy.

…

Hotch llego muy cansado a su casa se había quedado horas extras en el trabajo revisando casos, pensaba que todos estarían dormidos pero me encontre

A Sean en la sala viendo la tv -¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?-pregunto

-No podía dormir, deje a Jack en la cama y me fui a mi curto pero simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos así que baje a ver la televisión- contesto Sean

-Entiendo, bueno me voy a la cama….

-Espera Aarón, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería saber si me podrías dar el número de Emily Prentiss….

-¿Para que lo quieres?-Aarón no podía evitar sentir celos

-Debo confesarte que ella es bastante guapa y me siento atraído por ella, me gustaría invitarla a comer o salir algún día, pero me gustaría hablarle y vernos en algún lugar para conocernos mejor.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Aarón se quede pensando….no podía darle su numero por mas que fuera su hermano, el estaba enamorado de ella y ahora sentía una gran presión de saber que a su hermanos también le gustaba, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar el tema.

-¿Cómo se porto Jack hoy?

-Excelente es un gran chico…. Pero respecto a lo de…..

-¿Se comió todas sus verduras?, nunca se las come….

-Pues no se comió todas solo algunas, dejo casi todo el brócoli, pero eso no era el punto….

-Sean creo que me voy a dormir, hasta mañana

-¡Aarón me estas dando la impresión de que por alguna razón no quieres darme su numero, ni de hablar de ella! ¿Que pasas?, ¿Por qué eres así?...

-No es que no te lo quiera dar es solo que debes de concentrarte en encontrar un buen empleo y hasta ahora no has encontrado nada….Cuando vea que eres un tipo responsable te daré su numero pero por ahora no.

-¿Se puede saber porque quieres que consiga un trabajo antes de conocerla?, es lo mismo que hacerlo si ya la conociera, al final conseguiría un trabajo

-Si lo se pero te distraerías y no encontrarías un buen trabajo, además ella se merece a un hombre responsable que trabaje…. Ella se merece lo mejor, porque es una gran mujer y muy responsable, no entiendes nada Sean

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella

-Cállate- Hotch se quedo callado por un momento, estaba bastante enfadado, tenia razón con lo que había dicho Sean…..yo hablaba de ella como si fuera mía y eso no era bueno

-Me voy a dormir-dijo muy serio y camino hacia su habitación

-Aunque no lo creas Aaron encontrare un trabajo y no será necesaria tu ayuda para conquistar a Emily, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo si eres tan responsable….-sonó la voz de Sean por las escaleras

Hotch llego a considerar a su propio hermano como una amenaza y no podía creer que dos hermanos pelearan por la misma mujer…..

xD que les pareció?


	3. ¿Celos?

Habían pasado ya varias semanas en las cuales Aarón Hotchner y Sean peleaban recurrentemente, nunca habían sido los hermanos ejemplares que siempre están juntos pero se llevaban muy bien. Hotch no había dormido bien las ultimas semanas…. Siempre se ponía a pensar que era lo que estaba pasando entre el y su hermano, ¿porque tenia que gustarle la misma mujer?

-¿Hotch?... ¡¿Hotch?... estas bien- sonó la voz de JJ

-Perdón me quede dormido por un segundo, solo fue un momento…. No he dormido bien últimamente ¿Qué pasa JJ?

-Muy bien Hotch si necesitas algo aquí estoy para lo que quieras… Tu hermano esta afuera, quiere darnos una buena noticia pero necesita que estes presente.

-¿Una buena noticia?, muy bien vamos- segui a JJ

-Bien ahora que ya están todos les diré el motivo de esta visita, conseguí un nuevo empleo en un gran restaurante

-¡Wow genial!, ¡es increíble!, ¡felicidades Sean! –las felicitaciones se empezaron a escuchar una por una

-¿Que te parece Aarón?, es genial no…-pregunto Sean

-Por supuesto que lo es, me alegro de que tengas un buen empleo… en verdad estoy orgulloso de ti y espero todo salga bien hermano.

-Me gustaría celebrarlo y estaba pensando en ir a un bar hoy por la noche y me gustaría que me acompañaran ¿Qué dicen?

-Por supuesto que si, cuenta con nosotros-dijo Morgan

-Yo no creo ir….-dijo Emily

-¿Como de que no iras?... vamos Emily no puedes faltar, mucho menos tu…

-Bueno yo… lo voy a pensar- Emily estaba nerviosa y muy apenada

-Ok entonces nos vemos mas tarde chicos, creo que es hora de irme a casa, adiós….-Sean salió de la Unidad

Aaron estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano, tan solo esperaba que aprovechara esa grandiosa oportunidad…

Resolvieron un caso de desapariciones de 3 mujeres, terminaron cansados pero sin embargo habían atrapado al culpable y tenían una cita con Sean. Esos lugares no los visitaban constantemente y mucho menos si terminaban tan cansados como ese dia.

-¡Hola chicos!, que bueno que vinieron, ¿Cómo les fue con el caso?-pregunto Sean

-Estamos bastante cansados, fue un caso un poco difícil-dijo Reid

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien y que vinieran y me acompañaran, ¿van a querer algo de tomar? Pueden pedir lo que gusten

-¡Gracias!- sonaron sus voces a unisonó

La velada iba muy bien, el salir un rato les había servido al los miembros del equipo para relajarse un poco y quitarse por unas horas todas las presiones del trabajo y mas

Penélope y Morgan jugaban a coquetearse, Reid y JJ conversaban y Hotch platicaba con Rossi mientras que Emily platicaba y bailaba con Sean. Ellos dos bailaban un poco mas cerca de lo normal, Emily reía de las bromas de Sean mientras el no le quitaba la mía de encima

-¿Qué pasa Aarón? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rossi

-¿Qué?, lo siento….estoy bien…

-Se que no estas bien te conozco, note que veías a tu hermano y a Emily. Dime la verdad Aaron ¿sientes celos de Emily?

-Yo… si siento algo muy grande por ella, pero nunca lo había sentido tanto, desde que llego mi hermano he sentido… no se como decirlo, cierta competencia…

-¿Y que esperas para decírselo a los dos? , tu hermano debe saberlo y por supuesto que Emily también, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas.

-No se como decirlo, es como si fuera tan solo un chico de secundaria tratando de conquistar a una chica hermosa, y me pregunto como es que mi hermano en tan poco tiempo pudo obtener la confianza de Emily.

-No te preocupes por eso, tienes la misma oportunidad que tu hermano, es mas que evidente que Emily siente algo por ti…. Solo basta ver como te mira, como se preocupa y como habla de ti, hazme caso y veraz que no te miento.

-¿Y si no fuera asi?

-No pasaría nada, harias el intento y eso seria lo que contaría Aarón

-Gracias Dave siempre puedo contar contigo…. Bueno estoy cansado y necesito dormir, ya me voy… hasta luego Dave- se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sean y Emily

-Teno que irme Sean, sigue divirtiéndote y felicidades por lo del empleo – dijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano

-Gracias Aaron te agradesco que hayas venido….

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero quería saber si podría irme contigo Hotch-dijo Emily

-Por supuesto que si Emily-

-Muchas gracias Sean y felicidades por lo de tu trabajo, nos vemos luegos- se despidieron y salieron del bar, estaban nerviosos los dos y en silencio escuchando los sonidos del auto y sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Me parece genial que tu hermano consiguiera un trabajo- Emily rompió el silencio

-Por supuesto a mi también me parece genial, aunque si hubiera terminado la carrera hubiera tenido un mejor empleo ….

-Pues si pero al final hizo lo que a el le gustaba…

-Si es cierto… listo llegamos a tu casa, te acompaño a la puerta- salieron los dos hacia la puerta de su casa

-Gracias por traerme Hotch, fue un dia bastante cansado- dijo Emily

-No hay de que…-se quedo mirándola fijamente y ella hizo lo mismo, pasaron unos segundo y fue cuando decidio hacerlo… la tomo por la cintura y la beso, ella le correspondió el beso y asi duraron unos minutos….


	4. Momentos incómodos

Bueno pues esta historia va dedicada para "_Petit Sidle" _espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por leer mis historias y dejar un review en cada una de ellas! ¡Muchas Gracias! Y gracias también a todos los que leen la historia!

Los siguientes días no fueron iguales a los demás, eran días excesivos de trabajo y muy cansados, Hotch y Emily casi no habían hablado sobre lo que había pasado esa noche cuando se habían besado. Habían estado tan ocupados que Emily no había podido hablar con Sean y cancelar la cita que habían planeado el día de la fiesta. Quizá el día de la fiesta ella había corrido a su casa por la presión que tenia, se había besado con Hotch pero a la vez había quedado con su hermano.

-¿Que vas a hacer Emily?-pregunto JJ

-No lo se, voy a hablar con el y le diré la verdad-

-Me parece bien, es genial al fin Hotch confeso que te quiere-

-Si lo se….-sonreí

Llegaron de nuevo a casa, cada miembro del equipo se dirigió a casa y solo quedaron Hotch y Emily, por mas que trato de evitar a Hotch no lo puedo lograr

-¿Emily puedo hablar un momento contigo?-pregunto Hotch

-Claro, ¿que pasa Hotch?

-Perdón por entrometerme pero escuche que le decías a JJ que saldrás con Sean…. ¿Es cierto?

-Si… yo quede de salir con el día de la fiesta…

-Claro y ¿no pudiste avisarle y decirle cualquier cosa?, por dios Emily ese día nos besamos y creí que mi explicación de que te quería había sido suficiente….

-Lo se Hotch pero no he tenido tiempo de hablar con el, tu bien sabes que esta semana ha sido algo pesada para todos nosotros…

Hotch la tomo del brazo acercándola hacia su cuerpo y le dijo con una voz seria

-Emily dime que no sientes nada por Sean… dime que me quieres, el no es el tipo de hombre que necesitas, tu te mereces algo mejor….

-¿Algo mejor como quien?

-Como yo… mirame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí y te dejare en paz…-

-Claro que siento algo por ti- lo mire a los ojos

-¿Entonces que esperas para besarme y cancelar tu cita de hoy por la noche para estar conmigo?

-No puedo hacer eso Hotch, es demasiado duro para Sean… no puedo herirlo así-

-Eso es cierto Al menos prométeme que hablaras con el y le dirás la verdad…

-Hablare con el, lo prometo…

Es corto el capitulo pero espero que les guste xD


	5. Es hora de decir la verdad

Siento mucho el retraso pero pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste y tratare de tardarme menos en subir.

…

Las horas pasaron volando desde aquella platica que había tenido Emily con Hotch, ese dia en la noche habían quedado ella y Sean para ir a comer. Al final Sean llego con un traje, se veía muy guapo y muy elegante

-Hola Emily ¿estas lista?, hey te ves Hermosa…

-Gracias Sean, ¿disculpa pero a donde me llevaras?

-Es una sorpresa, solo te puedo decir que es un lugar hermoso y se que te va a gustar… pero bueno es hora de irnos-

Salieron de la casa de Emily, entraron en el coche, por todo el camino Sean le pregunto miles de cosas a Emily y bromeo con ella. Llegaron al restaurante, era muy hermoso y lujoso, el se porto como todo un caballero; la ayudo a bajar del coche y no soltó su mano. Llegaron a la mesa donde cenarían, por su parte Sean estaba nervioso pero a la vez feliz, durante toda la velada conversaron, cenaron, rieron, bromearon, bailaron; en fin había sido una velada maravillosa y divertida.

-¿Te gusto el lugar Em?

-Es muy hermoso Sean gracias por haberme traído, me divertí mucho esta noche….

-Emily tengo que decirte algo, eres una mujer hermosa y espectacular y me gustas mucho, eres una persona fantástica… me encanto venir contigo, no quiero que nada arruine este momento

-Gracias Sean, tu también eres un chico fantástico, pero creo que necesito decirte algo….

-dímelo después de que bailemos, esa es mi canción favorita vamos Em, vamos a bailar…-la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Sean tomo su cintura y ella la tomo por el cuello, bailaron una balda muy romántica

-Sabes Em me encantaría estar contigo eres la mujer perfecta para mi… perdona por no haberte dejado hablar, pero esta es mi canción favorita, me encanta…

-Vamos necesito decirte algo Sean…

-No arruines este precioso momento en el cual bailo contigo, te acaricio, siento tu olor y tu piel… y donde puedo sentir tus labios dulces…- se acerco a sus labios y la beso mientras bailaban, ellos dos se besaban como nunca lo habían hecho, abrazados y sin importarles lo que había en ese lugar, como si ese beso los hubiera transportado a otro lugar.

Esto era para preocuparse ¿Emily acaso sentía algo por Sean Hotchner?...

Ella se separo de Sean cuando termino la canción, aun no sabia que había hecho ni porque lo había besado… solamente regreso a la mesa sin decir una palabra.

-Perdón Emily puedes decir lo que querías, el mejor momento acaba de pasar- sonrió

-Lo siento mucho Sean, pero lo nuestro no puede ser… hay alguien mas en mi vida, estoy enamorada de otra persona. Tu eres genial pero en el corazón no se manda… lo siento no se porque te bese se que no debí hacerlo, fue como un impulso… lo siento no debí hacerlo perdóname, ahora lo único que necesito es ir a casa ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa, estoy cansada?.

-…. Claro…. Debí saberlo, pero tu estabas bien hace unas horas, hace unos días te interesaba…¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?... muy bien toma tus cosas Em nos vamos…

Los dos salieron del restaurant, no hablaron mucho durante el camino, Emily aun pensaba en lo que había pasado y en todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Listo llegamos Emily- dijo Sean

-Gracias por la cena fue genial, lo siento Sean…- Emily salió del coche y entro a su casa

Ella no pudo evitar quedarse unos minutos en la ventana observando y esperando a que Sean entrara en su coche y se fuera, mientras que Sean esperaba afuera de la casa a que Emily cambiara de opinión, saliera y lo besara como hace unos momentos lo había hecho… pero simplemente eso no pasaría así que subió a su auto y se fue…

Prometo subir los capítulos mas rápido pero es que a veces se me olvida xD


	6. Una platica entre Hermanos

Daaah! Odio tardar en subir los capítulos pero ajaja se me olvida que tengo historias pendientes, lo siento mucho xD va dedicada para mi amiga Ariss y pues ya saben para "Petit Sidle"

Sean llego a casa, era tarde pero Hotch aun seguía despierto, tal vez la única razón por la que es no estaba dormido era porque tenia la gran duda de que había pasado en la cita de Emily y su hermano.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue Sean?- pregunto Hotch

-Hola, pues que puedo decirte no me fue como esperaba… en realidad me fue muy mal, Emily me dijo que había alguien mas en su vida, esta enamorada de otro… lo que mas me enoja es que hace unos días ella estaba interesada en salir conmigo, fue como si le hubieran dicho que me dejara de ver… me gustaría saber quien fue ese hombre que me la arrebato de las manos.-

Por un momento Hotch se quedo callado, el hombre del que su hermano hablaba era el mismo, lo pensó durante varios minutos y decidió decirle toda la verdad a Sean, eso no se podía quedar así… el tenia derecho a saber la verdad.

-Sean, tengo que decirte algo importante…

-¿Qué pasa Aarón?...

-Creo saber quien es ese hombre del que hablas, el que te "robo a Emily"…

-¿Qué, es enserio?... ¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Sean… se que esto te puede enojar, pero ella me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…

-Claro… tu, debí sospecharlo… y si según tu desde hace mucho tiempo que la querías, ¿porque no se lo habías dicho?, por que exactamente cuando yo trato de ser algo mas para ella, llegas y le confiesas tu amor…

-Lo siento Sean no tenia el suficiente valor para decirlo, debo confesarte que cuando llegaste sentí cierta competencia… yo quiero a Emily desde hace mucho tiempo, no quería perderla… lo siento, solo espero que lo comprendas

-Perdón pero, esto es difícil Aarón, necesito tiempo para pensarlo… creo que es hora de que me vaya-

-No te iras hoy verdad es muy tarde, solo quédate esta noche, necesito saber que comprendes la situación y que no hay ningún resentimiento entre nosotros dos ni entre tu y Emily-

-Como quieres que no haya resentimientos, pudiste haberme dicho lo que sentías por Emily, me hiciste sentir como un tonto… los dos me hicieron sentir así,

Lo menos que quería Hotch era que su hermano se enfadara con el, nunca habían sido los hermanos mas unidos ni ejemplares pero al menos nunca habían tenido problemas.

-Vamos Sean, necesitamos hablar seriamente… no debes ponerte asi, nunca fue nuestra intención, lo se fue un tonto por no haber dicho nada a los dos… deje que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, pero lo único que pido es que me comprendas y no haya problemas entre los dos.

-Muy bien, esta bien… lo que sientes tu, tal vez es lo que siento yo por ella… solo quiero que cuides y quieras mucho a Emily, ella es genial y se merece lo mejor… no desperdicies tu oportunidad- Sean dijo con cierto tono de tristeza y con la cabeza agachada tomando sus manos

-Quédate tan solo esta noche repito, mañana puedes irte pero hoy quisiera estar contigo y hablar como los hermanos que somos… por favor…-

-Esta bien Aaron…

Platicaron durante horas, hablaron sobre el tema y afortunadamente llegaron a una solución sin rencores y resentimientos, hablaron como nunca lo habían hecho y finalizaron con un fuerte abrazo como unos hermanos muy unidos, como debía de ser…

Jaa si un poco cursi pero no quería que Sean y Hotch quedaran en malos términos n_n


End file.
